mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LBK10
Linking Thanks for adding so many links on each page, but if you check the My LEGO Network Wiki:Manual of Style, you will find that we like only one of each link on a page. Thanks. 21:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My bad.Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) hi can we be friends so i can get gems. i will give you half my gems. Devmin99. Gems for Devmin99 Hi, Devmin99! If you are in need of some gems then i guess i could make a special deal just for you. I have 6 dimonds that i could trade you for 30 clicks each, but i can't do it immediently because i am doing a Block/click deal with someone, but i will do it with you as soon as possible, just check here at about the 19 of october 2010.Legobatmankid10 (talk) 18:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Plumbing Permit/license Legobatmankid10, this is 18tanzc.Is it possible I could get a plubming licence or permit? I could sell you a stone golem Or 10 sapphires! I need it badly or I will never Complete rank 5!!!!!!!!! Please help me! i am sorry 18tanzc, i don't have any of the permits or licenses, infact, i only have 2 clicks on my plumber's apprentice module. But i will make you this deal; if you click my module 198 times, and you say so here, then i will send it to you.Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I will do that Deal! Okay, just click 98 times and then say so here, and then i will tell you to start clicking again.Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) You shuold have exactaly 100 clicks on it. please send it! okay, i sent it! please give me the remainig clicks as soon as possible. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC)O.K! Trator You want to get the Star Justice Badge of Honor? Trator!! 21:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What kristof1124 ment was that he has the space skull badge,and since you wanted the honor badge and the star justice and the space skulls are like,totaly different so kristof conciders you a trator. I don't because I want the honor badge Too!!!! 18tanzc 20:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Than why do you have a intersteller ambush mod on your page? P.S why did you change your sig? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Well,HEY! How do YOU know I have An Insteller ambush mod on my page?!?!?!? Also,I didn't it just appeared that way when I posted. 18tanzc 00:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Because i clicked. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 02:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well,I have it on my age for my store to sell them. 18tanzc 20:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How come you sudenly have rank 6-8 items on your store when a few days ago you had barly any rank 5 items??????? Because me and JESUSRocks123 are partenering. (that's why it is called "The 10ROCK Shop") Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Side Pages I will help if I can but I don't know what you mean by a 'side page'. Can you point me to an example? 03:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes; On 18tanzc's talk page joeman200 said that you can make side pages for your stuff that's not for bricks, stickers ect. I guess that i should have asked him, but I just decided to ask you Legobatmankid10 (talk) 03:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind I figured it out. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Order from my own shop odd eh? Hello I would like 10 fairy dust and 1 t-square. Thank where do you want you 10 clicks? Employees discount :D 02:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I have a T-squre but only one fairy dust. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 02:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. 5 clicks where? 03:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Gated garden mod. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Okey Day! I put you in my group performance module! 15:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks sooo much! I will click on it! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking! please send the items! Also click my group performance module 20 times! 15:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I think I clicked it 20 times but it might just be 18-19. If i did'nt click 20 please tell me. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) You clicked 18 times. 15:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks. 20 now. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) YW Need any gypsum? 15:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I only have 13 gypsum and 7 pipe. Please help. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 55 clicks for my gypsum so that would be......440 So I will take the price down to 420 ok? 15:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) For how many? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 8 Also you should join MLNTeam It is a forum about MLN! 15:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I might...... Click on what? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 20 times on group and pop and 8 on each gated garden do that for a cycle K? 15:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 20 done on group. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok keep clicking. 16:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm out for today. I will start again tommorow. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I would like for you to click my group the most k? 16:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I thought you wanted me to click in a cycle. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya click in a cycle Ok? 00:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) K. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 01:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) 20 on pop, 8 on right gated gaden, 40 total on group. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to click on your totemics instead? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) That would be nice but I doubt you have any totemic feed. 15:17, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Your right. If you put out an elemental gallery mod I could click on that and the totemics. Am I still in your group performance module? cause I still have 376 hit singles. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I will try to make 1 today. I can't put you in my group right now because I have no room. 15:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I can understand that you don't have room. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 15:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) 152 on pop, 56 on right gated garden, 212 on group, 420/420 done! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 18:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) hey do you have 1 electric guitar? i need 1 i ordered 2 on kristofs store but jesus can get the blueprint so i can't recieve the guitar. BrickWheels (talk) 20:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry brickwheels, I don't have one but 18tanzc does so maybe you could order from his store and get one? But he might be inactive. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I am not inactive! And,yes,I do have 1 electric guitar come see my store for more details. 18tanzc 00:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sig Do you want help making a Basic sig or getting one to work? I can help. Just follow these easy steps. 1. Create a page called User:Legobatmankid/sig "2." (optional, suggested) Add links using what you want to say "3." (optional, suggested) Add color using "4." When that's done save the page and go to your preferences. "5." At your preferences check off custom sig. "6." Type in "7." that should work. Thanks so much for the help! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 14:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) BTW do you know how to make my sig look like it's in a box? For example, Joeman's. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't ;( I can help if you want.[[User:Erty49|'Erty49']][[User talk:Erty49|'talk to me!']] are you happy now? ' 02:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) poll your poll is fixed! 18tanzc 00:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) gypsum Okay thanks for the offer but I am already buying all that I need from brickwheels. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I have lots of pipes + gypsum in the auction I have the link is in my sig, and I wondered if you wanted to bid on it. If you need apples to bid please ask. nebs you unblocked me when i was doing a block click deal could you please send me the items you recieved please thanks you :) 23:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) merry Christmas Okay I got 3 but you blocked me, so when you unblock me, I will send them to you. :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 21:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) christmas present would you like 2 gypsum for just 30 clicks? this is for a christmas present and i would like to send to you 03:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) No I am rank 7 now but I know 18tanzc needs some, so you should offer this to him. :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 19:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) BCD Please send all nebs you recieve to me. 02:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) order can i have 7 loose sparks? i can pay you on monday, the 17th Benjamin6891 (talk) 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Please move your order to my store's talkpage. Thanks! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) aution you won my auction at 370 clicks. i left instructions for you on the auction page so please go there and take a look. I've added you so please accept asap and click asap. thanks 'SSgtGriffin 18:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Secret messege 2 Can you please give me a secret messege 2 because when I send rickmoon a hyptonic machine it gets wasted please? I can give you 10 clicks for it. 20:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait never mind. 20:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) MLN TEAM MESSEGE? Ok I can click you elem earth 2 times per day (Only reason Im posting here is I cant on mln tean) 04:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok great! :D BTW I think you have to get 10 posts before you can send a PM. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yah I clicked you bottem earth 3 times. 20:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D legobatmankid10 Talk Store 04:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I can make a coupon page for you if you want. 03:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) please? please bid in my new auction on my blog! Benjamin6891 (talk) 21:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Discount Yay. 21:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Awsome thanks dude! :D legobatmankid10 Talk Store 02:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi legobatmankid10! I was just wondering (If you see this :P) if you have any rank 8-9 Items I could buy. Thanks! 18tanzc 03:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I thought you were in-active! but i guess not :P. It has been about what,1.5 years since I heard from you? But anyway,About those items....If you have any Cruiser thrusters, I could trade Some Cryogenic Sleep units for them (Or buy them with clicks). 18tanzc 00:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Auction! Come and bid in my Auction! 18tanzc 21:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC)